


He Was Actually, Positively, Full-On Gorgeous (Joshtrick one-shot/smut)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, drunken smut, joshtrick, very minor hints of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun has been in love with Patrick Stump since the Save Rock and Roll tour, and one night when they all get together and hang out after one of Panic!'s concerts, Patrick asks if Josh will come to his house to hang out, and he obviously can't say no</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Actually, Positively, Full-On Gorgeous (Joshtrick one-shot/smut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyonespoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonespoons/gifts).



Josh watched as Patrick laughed away with Pete and the guys. He was so pretty. Just- he was gorgeous. Like actually, positively, full-on gorgeous. Josh would kill for him - yes, it was a yandere situation, Josh claiming that he would kill someone over a "lover" that he only watched from a distance of four feet at the minimum. It wasn't as if he wanted to. Josh would kill for Patrick, he would kill if someone treated his love wrong, he would /kill/ just to get close to the gorgeous man. But, he was nowhere near able to get close to him. 

He didn't want to bother him. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable with how just completely /awkward/ he was. But fuck, that didn't stop him from dreaming. It didn't stop him from thinking about Patrick almost every night, it didn't stop him from imagining those strong hands on his waist or those gorgeous pink lips pressed against his own, and it certainly didn't stop him from gushing about all of it to Tyler afterwards. He'd feared at first that his best friend would resent him for being into guys; but he stood corrected, because he found out on that first day that Tyler himself played for both teams too. Josh was very relieved that his best friend had accepted him. 

Ever since Twenty One Pilots went on tour and met all the guys of Fall Out Boy for the first time, Josh had taken an interest in Patrick. It started with the way he smiled when they met for the first time. Then after spending a little time with him and the guys of Panic! and Fall Out Boy, he had noticed more little details about him. His baby blue eyes, his pale skin, his strong hands, and the first thing that ever caught his eye was his lips. Those pink lips that looked impossibly soft and kissable. Thinking about it, Josh could only imagine how many people pined over those gorgeous lips of his. Fuck, his first dream was about those lips; well the first dirty one anyway. It had been really hot one day, so Brendon suggested they get popsicles, and while Patrick had declined at first, rambling on about how he'd already had enough calorie intake for the day and that he wasn't really that up for one, he'd eventually given in and they all went to a nearby grocery store to buy different kinds of popsicles. 

Patrick had gotten a rocket pop, unlike almost everyone else who said they just wanted one of the big bulk boxes of the different kinds of popsicles (Pete agreed because he wanted the "blue flavored" one from the box), and so the shape of Patrick's popsicle had been different. Let's just say, watching Patrick eat his popsicle had been fuel for a very Rated R dream that night. That's when it all started, the constant thoughts of Patrick hovering over him, taking him, making him /his/. He had told Tyler about it once and he said it was "completely normal" and winked at him. 

So, after three years of all that admiring and pining over the beautiful man, he was here. Sitting backstage after one of Panic! at the Disco's concerts, everyone was in town so they decided to reunite the massive 'squad' and have a little fun. Josh kind of regretting being such a pussy, he really wished he would just tell him his feelings, but he didn't want to ruin the probably already soiled image Patrick had of him. Well, that, and he /was/ a married man, Josh couldn't try and essentially steal him from Elisa. 

He had a wife and a kid, it wasn't right. Telling Patrick about his thoughts of him was just downright disrespectful to his relationship and his family. It still didn't stop him from the thoughts. The hopes that maybe one day he'd actually tell him, and that Patrick would accept them and return the feelings. But, those were just dreams, so Josh stayed far away and let him be. He still wondered, though. Josh sighed. He rested his head in his hand, clearly not very amused but his expression still going unnoticed because of their distractions. Current distraction: Tyler trying to hit a note as high as, or possibly higher, than Brendon. 

Everyone would laugh when he failed and encourage him to keep going, and nobody had even recalled that Josh was sitting there, and he was actually quite happy about that. He didn't want them to worry about it. To his dismay, Patrick, of all people, did see his facial expression. Josh kind of panicked when he realised that he was looking at him. He quickly sat up a little more and blushed under his gaze, trying to make himself a little more upbeat-looking. Patrick furrowed his eyebrows, and mouthed something that looked like 'you okay?'. Josh simply nodded. 

Patrick didn't believe him, but he left him alone about it. Josh went back to his previous sitting position and facial expression, except this time smiling a little as he turned his full attention to Patrick. He looked so happy. He was giggling and grinning and making lame jokes just like everyone else, except to Josh the way he did all those things was just ten times better. He was so beautiful. He was this sweet little angel in a world full of pain and demons, Josh didn't know how he could handle it. Then again, Patrick didn't know just how pure and perfect he actually was. Though, by the end of the night, the thoughts that Josh's mind had wandered to were certainly less than pure. 

Luckily he was wearing skinny jeans, it was a little easier to hide. When everyone had bid their goodbyes and were leaving out the backdoor, Patrick pulled Josh to the side by his wrist. Josh's face contorted in embarrassment when Patrick's skin touched his, he shouldn't feel butterflies or get that...well, dirty from such simple touches. Maybe it was just because of the fact that he was already thinking that way before. Patrick leaned in close to him, lips dangerously close to his neck because of the height difference, and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay, man? You seem really bummed-" Josh blushed a little harder than before and nodded. "I'm fine." Patrick rolled his eyes. "You wanna come over to my house? Tyler can come too, and we can invite more people, but Elisa and Declan are at her mom's and I figured that this was a good time to have some of my friends over without getting yelled at" 

Patrick pulled away a little bit as he spoke, but still close enough that his breath was tickling Josh's neck and his grip was still tight on his wrist. Josh had two options here, deny his request and ignore the fact that Patrick had asked him /personally/ and possibly never get another chance to make his dream come true, or take up the offer and have a 0.001% chance that he could actually have something with Patrick that night. Josh thought for a second, and accepted. 

They asked other people, too; Pete wanted to go home to Meagan, Andy was gonna go to Joe's and hang out with him and Ruby while Marie was out, the Panic! guys obviously had to leave for their next stop, and Tyler decided he was being a good best friend by not going and 'helping his bro to score'. "Guess it's just you and me then" Patrick said, clicking the unlock button on his car keys so they could leave "What do you wanna do? We've got movies, and I for some reason still own a boat load of video games, and I can make food..." Josh hopped into the passenger side of the car. 

"Sounds good to me" He said quietly. The rest of the ride was silent, it felt kind of awkward, but he was somewhat okay with not having to talk. It actually wasn't that far from the venue, thank the heavens, and they were pulling into the long driveway in no time. Patrick hurriedly got out of the car. Josh found it a bit suspicious, but ignored it. When they entered the large home, Patrick lead him to the living room. "Sit down, make yourself comfy, I'll be back." Patrick patted the younger's shoulder and dashed off to the kitchen to get refreshments for the both of them. Josh sat down, crossing his legs like he always did when he sat, and tried to take up the least space possible. It took a little bit for Patrick to get back, but when he did, Josh immediately jumped up to help him with the abundance of snacks and drinks that the small man had been trying to carry. Josh took more than half the load of refreshments, that being two six packs (one of beer and one of Pepsi), a few family sized bags of chips, some packages of different types of candy, and a bag of microwave popcorn. 

It left Patrick with a couple packages of Oreos and another six pack of V8 energy drinks. He kind of pouted, he wasn't being much of a host by letting his guest carry the snacks, but he didn't argue because he knew Josh would win sooner or later. So he let him carry them and put them down on the coffee table. They both sat down, and it was awkward for what felt like forever. Josh didn't drink often, but he found himself craving one of those cold beers sitting on the table just to loosen him up. He was too tightly wound. 

Then again, he also wanted something else to loosen him up. Josh hesitantly reached for the Bud Light, slightly nervous to take anything from the table really, and cracked it open. He cringed at the sound. He always flinched or cringed at noises like that. The sound of a can being opened, doors closing, things hitting the ground. Sudden noises scared him a lot of the time, and sometimes even not-so-sudden noises. This didn't help his case when he tried to tell the clique that he's definitely not a kitten. After a few more moments of silence, Patrick had to be the one that spoke up. 

"Y'know Josh, I've wanted to hang out with you for a while now. I never got to on the Save Rock and Roll tour, and afterwards we just barely saw each other and I just want to say that you're a really awesome person and I'm glad that we're somewhat friends." Patrick spoke quietly, and his words made Josh smile. "I am too, I always thought you were pretty cool but I didn't want to get in the way of anything." Josh crossed his legs and took another sip of his beer. Patrick promised himself that he wouldn't go back to his past drinking habits, but he thought, hey, I haven't done it in a while, and its just one night, why not? 

He grabbed a beer and cracked it open, and Josh obviously flinched at the noise, making Patrick giggle. "You're a kitten" At first Josh took it the wrong way, he didn't know how he figured that out so quickly, then he realised and blushed madly at his thoughts. Then he realised; if Patrick /did/ know, would he support that? How would their future marriage work if he didn't? Josh stopped right there, he was getting out of hand. Patrick giggled again at the way his blush seemed to darken with every passing second. 

It seemed to be happening to Patrick, too. It seemed rather lame, that they were both getting pretty tipsy and flushed from just a single beer, but neither of them ever did this. Patrick hadn't consumed alcohol in years at this point, he never broke his streak until now, and Josh was the same. He hadn't had any since before he joined Twenty One Pilots. They were both rather strict with their no-drinking personal rule, and now that they were actually breaking it, it was becoming easier to do what they'd vowed not to do. They were both about five beers in now - Patrick had made another trip to the kitchen to get multiple more six packs because he knew they would be needed - and they were both pretty smashed. Not black-out drunk, but both pretty decently inebriated, and enough to effect their mental state and decisions. Patrick scooted over on the couch, leaned on Josh, and closed his eyes "I'm happy you came over. 

Elisa won't come back from her mom's and she sure as hell won't let me see Declan. They've been gone for a couple weeks now, its been lonely.." He sighed, curling into the younger's side. Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened? Why won't she come back?" Josh wrapped his arm around Patrick without thinking. "I uh..I told her that I'm into guys too, and like just about every person in the world outside of the LGBTQ+ community, she thinks that means that I'm more likely to cheat on her, and that it just means I'm way too much of a whore to stick to one gender, and she's so paranoid that she left and she says that she doesn't want her son around such a 'worthless, cheating bastard'" The shorter man buried his face into the taller's side. 

"That's dumb." Josh frowned, running his fingers through Patrick's hair. Patrick nodded. "Yeah, and I have been really lonely lately, but I'm really glad you're the only one who came over. I don't really need anyone interrupting us." Patrick slurred. Josh blushed. "W-What?" Patrick smirked devilishly and took another sip from the beer in his hand. "You'll see" Josh nodded without another question in his drunken state. They sat there, talking for a little bit, drinking, Patrick ended up getting a bottle of UV Vodka that was in the liquor cabinet with the beer, and somehow they'd ended up smashed and on the topic of sex. Patrick admitted that he actually preferred sex with guys even though he liked girls too, and that he was a top even though everyone just assumed he was a bottom because of his "normal" mindset. 

In his dom mindset, Patrick was crazy. DDLB, spankings, bondage, crossdressing, and so much more. Patrick was a freak. After explaining all this, he asked Josh the same. Top or bottom, biggest kinks. Josh replied with beta, both were fine with him. As for kinks, he told him he was into the same things; and a lot more, obviously. Patrick just nodded. They continued talking for a while longer, and Patrick caught Josh offgaurd. He climbed into the younger's lap, looked him straight in the eye, and kissed him hard. Patrick nibbled at Josh's bottom lip. What? Josh wasn't going to just /not/ kiss back. This was a moment he'd been waiting for forever, he couldn't ruin it. Patrick cupped his cheek, grinding down some on Josh's already hardening crotch. 

Patrick giggled when he felt that it had already taken an impact on him. He leaned down to kiss Josh's neck, who blushed madly at himself for moaning a little louder than he should have. No, it wasn't this loud, wanton moan, but it was a little loud considering Patrick was only kissing his neck. He ground down on him again, making Josh tilt his head back and bite his lip. "T-Trick, what are y-you trying to d-do?" He whimpered. Patrick chuckled. "I'm getting you hard, which obviously didn't take much" Patrick smirked down with him and positioned his hips expertly, having to move Josh's leg at one point, just so that their crotches were rubbing together and he could be helping himself too. 

He growled and continued to grind against him. Josh was panting, face flushed from the alcohol and the nature of the situation. Now the next moan that he let out, this was a pretty slutty moan. Patrick licked his lips when he heard it. "Fuck, enjoying it that much, love?" He raised his eyebrows and Josh nodded as much as he could with how much pleasure he was feeling right then. Patrick kept kissing his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I saw the look you got on your face when I called you a kitten earlier? You like being called 'kitten', Joshy? Is that what you want? Want daddy to call you pretty names like 'kitten' and 'princess'?" He wondered. Josh blushed even harder somehow. He nodded, running his fingers through Patrick's soft hair, his fedora having been forgotten on the coffee table much earlier in the visit. "Y-Yes daddy, I love being called those names" He whined. 

Patrick was definitely going to comply. He eagerly started tugging at Josh's shirt, taking the least time that he could in his eagerness. He fumbled with the t-shirt a bit, but got it off quick enough, still pushing his crotch against Josh's. He watched as Josh moaned again, whimpering afterward and letting outa cry of what sounded like 'please'. Patrick chuckled darkly. "Please what, pretty boy? What do you want me to do?" Patrick began to pull off his own shirt. "Mmph, please...F-Fuck, fuck me please..." Josh begged breathlessly. Patrick laughed, the normally joyous laugh coming out more sadistic to Josh and even himself. They both knew that Patrick was only going to torture him further. 

Patrick climbed off his lap and got on his knees in front of the couch, messing with Josh's belt for a minute before he succeeded in unbuckling it and started to pull his jeans down. He was caught in happiness and surprise when he saw that Josh was wearing a pair of lavender panties with black bows on the top. /Josh forgot he put those on today./ Josh blushed madly at himself again, but gasped when Patrick ran his tongue across his clothed cock. 

"D-Daddy!" He moaned in shock. His eyes fluttered shut again as Patrick's mouth continued to mouth at him through the light fabric. Patrick proceeded to pull Josh's jeans the rest of the way down his thighs, then pulling down his panties and letting his hard cock spring free. "Fuck, you're so hard, princess, who's this for? Who made you so hard, baby?" Patrick rambled, stroking Josh's cock slowly. "You daddy, mmph, all you, all for you" Josh squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Oh, I did this?" Patrick feigned shock and continued stroking him "Mm, I had a pretty big impact on you, huh?" Josh nodded, making an inaudible sound that was a mixture of pleasure and impatience. "Calm down pretty boy, daddy's gonna have his way with you soon. Lay back on the couch, love" 

Josh nodded, whimpering when Patrick moved, and moved so that he could lay down. Patrick stood up, unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his tight jeans. Josh's eyes widened, in the realisation that they were actually about to do this, and the fact that wow, Patrick was really big and he was actually a little bit scared. Patrick smirked as he crawled on top of Josh. "What's wrong, kitten? Are you worried baby?" Patrick fake pouted and rubbed Josh's sides. 

"N-No, it's just...Daddy, y-you're so big, a-and I don't know if I'll b-be able to take it all!" Josh explained as innocently as it could get. He looked up at Patrick, who was grinning darkly. 

"Its okay princess, I'm sure you can do it!" he leaned down to kiss the younger man hungrily then brought three fingers to his lips when he pulled away "Suck." Josh took the digits into his mouth, coating them thoroughly in his saliva and looking up at Patrick to signal when he felt that it was enough. Patrick pulled his fingers out and lifted one of his legs with his free hand. He quickly shoved two fingers in Josh's tight hole, making him squeak. 

"Fu- God, daddy!" Josh tried not to curse any more than he already had, in his personal experience he noticed that cursing usually led to punishments for little boys. Patrick wiggled his fingers around, scissoring them and doing his best to stretch him so he could experience a minimum amount of pain. He pushed the third finger into Josh, who mewled and pushed his hips against Patrick's hand. "Daddy, mmph!" Josh gasped and clawed at the couch cushions beneath them. Patrick watched his face as his fingers worked inside of him, licking his lips and keeping a tight grip on his thigh with his other hand. 

"Daddy, th-that's enough, mmph! P-Please, want your b-big boy parts inside my little bum" Josh begged, still struggling to keep his vocabulary clean and his voice higher than normal. Patrick growled. "Dirty boy" He swiftly pulled his fingers out, and spit in his hand "You want it that bad? You can have daddy's cock" Patrick slicked himself up then pushed into Josh all at once. Josh squealed loudly as Patrick immediately began thrusting in and out of him. He wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist and his arms around his neck. "A-Ah! Daddy! S-So big, oh g-god!" He practically screamed. Patrick kissed his chest and neck, and took one of Josh's legs from around his waist to throw over his shoulder and get a better angle. 

"Fuck, you're so d-damn...tight...shit..." Patrick grunted, burying his face in the younger's neck. "Daddy, oh my god! You feel so good, so so good, d-don't stop, oh my god!" Josh's back arched and he pushed against Patrick "Mmph! God yes, p-please, harder daddy, shi- ah!" Patrick quickly complied to his requests, thrusting into him as hard as he could and angling his hips /just right/. It made Josh scream, his breath quickening and his legs shaking. "Oh my- daddy, 'm gonna cum! Oh my god, can I cum? Please daddy?" He moaned out. "Mm, already? You can cum, kitty. Cum for daddy." Patrick rolled his hips and bit down hard on Josh's neck. Josh came right then - screaming 'daddy' so loud that Patrick was sure the neighbors would hear - and his entire body tensing up for a moment before he relaxed. Patrick pulled out of him, still painfully hard, and grabbed at Josh's hair, pulling him to sit up. 

Josh knew exactly what he wanted, so he leaned down and took as much of his member as he could into his mouth. He tongued at the slit, stroking what he couldn't fit with his hand. Josh knew he wouldn't be long; he could taste the precum leaking out of the tip. Patrick closed his eyes and gripped Josh's hair tightly, and pushed his head down without thinking about it. It made Josh gag, which only made Patrick moan. "Fuck kitty, keep going, daddy's about to cum, shit" Patrick panted out. He thrusted up into his mouth, forcing his cock down Josh's throat and releasing a guttural moan. 

"Fucking-" Patrick quickly pulled Josh off of him by his hair, shooting his load all over his face. They were both a panting mess. Josh flopped back on the couch, hardly caring about the spunk covering his face, Patrick following right after. "That- that was amazing" Patrick said breathlessly. 

He curled up on top of Josh and kissed his sweaty chest. "It sure was, /daddy/." Josh and Patrick both giggled. A door opening could be heard throughout the house, making Patrick frantically look up at the clock on the wall above the television. /6:09/. Elisa's voice filled the two men's ears, "Patrick? I'm here to pick up some things! And no, Declan isn't with me, mom is watching him while I'm-" the brunette stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two, both of them snapping their heads up as if they were two criminals who were caught red-handed. "What the fuck, Patrick?!"


End file.
